Merry
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: La mort de Shruikan vue differemment... Un court petit OS sur ce personnage, en quête de sa rider, sa dragonnière, assassinée alors qu'il avait a peine éclos... Et la rencontre du seul dragon de Galbatorix.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS sur le cycle de l'héritage, l'idée m'est venu dans... Un supermarché. *super***

**Axel : Oh t'inquiète, Demyx lui il a fait une chanson dans les toilettes... ça nous a pris 3 jours pour le déloger...**

**Sans dec' ?**

***fin de la parenthèse débile, ça va dégénérer sinon***

**Disclaimer**

**Shruikan, Galbatorix, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh et Thorn ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre Merry et Torrei si. Non monsieur Paolini je veux pas de fric, moi emprunter, Ja ja ja ich liebe dich... Ja ja ja temple pour Saphira... Ich liebe Lézard cracheur de feu...**

**Axel : on avait dit FIN DE LA PARENTHESE DEBILE...**

**Allez, go OS goo !**

**Merry**

_Je naquis libre. Enchainé à Merry. Ma rider. Ma dragonnière._

_Mais avant que le lien eut effet sur moi, le traître la tua._

_Ma Merry, ma rider, ma dragonnière... Pourquoi ?_

_Au félon je fus enchainé, par la magie de Durza..._

_Quand te retrouverais-je Merry ?_

_Oh Merry, Merry..._

_Je sombre dans une folie aussi noire que mes écailles..._

_Que quelques souvenirs fugace de toi..._

_Merry..._

Je reviens brusquement a la réalité.

Glbatorix-maître-briseur-d'oeufs et salopard par dessus le marché (mais je n'avouerais jamais que je suis grossier a son propos) est engagé avec les Eldunaris des autres dragons-sans-dragonniers devenus fous par leur bris-d'esprit par le roi dans un intense combat mental avec Eragon-Dragonnier-Varden avec Glaedr-dragon-d'or, tandis que Saphira-Ecailles-Brillantes et Thorn-Ecailles-Sanglantes me plaquent (avec un peu de mal) au sol, tandis qu'Arya-princesse-oreilles-pointues s'approche avec la Dauthdaert, Niernen-l'orchidée, vers moi.

Il va m'arriver la mort. La mort.

Comme Merry.

Crève, Galbatorix. Que les corbeaux, les chiens et les chacals bouffent tes entrailles pourries du sang des dragons que tu a fais couler. Sans mon soutien, tu es rien.

Je ne résiste plus.

Arya, arrivée devant ma tête, hésita.

_Non, n'hésite pas ! Pas maintenant !_

Mes pensées, certes un peu suicidaires, durent lui parvenir, car elle haussa un sourcil de surprise.

Je lui donna mes souvenirs d'à peine éclos.

Mes souvenirs qui me promettaient le bonheur.

Les souvenirs de Merry.

Elle comprit.

_Pas d'Eldunari ?_

_Non. Je l'ai détruit..._

_Comment... ?_

_Il me l'as fait dégorger de force pour avoir le contrôle entier sur moi. Je ne veux pas. Je suis a Merry. Elle est a moi._

_Merry ?_

_Ma Dragonnière._

_Oh. Shruikan, es tu prêt ?_

_Oui petite elfe._

_Adieu._

Perdu dans sa concentration, Galbatorix n'avait pas surveillé Arya.

Elle planta Niernen dans l'oeil glacier de Shruikan, le crevant, brisant le crâne, réduisant le cerveau en bouillie.

Galbatorix : NOON !

Ce fut la déconcentration de trop. Glaedr et les Eldunaris alliés écrasèrent les Eldunaris des dragons fous, tandis qu'Eragon battit Galbatorix.

La magie du félon enfla et explosa le château.

Mais ils furent sauf. Murtagh et Thorn partirent après de courts adieux dans le Nord glacé, le dernier œuf fut retrouvé, des festivités eurent lieu a travers l'Alagaësia...

_Je monte, monte tellement haut..._

_C'est que du noir, comme mes écailles..._

_Arya, purée, tu fais mal..._

_Du noir... Noir ébène, noir anthracite, noir ténèbres..._

…

…

…_..une lumière ?_

_Je déploie mes membranes-ailes-chauve-souris et m'élançe vers cette lumière._

_J'en sors... Mais c'est..._

_Doru Areaba ?_

_A l'époque de sa splendeur !_

_J'atterris au pied d'un immense dragon._

_C'est Belgabad. Oh mon dieu._

_Qu'il est grand ! Et beau !_

_Bienvenue, Shruikan-nuit-noire._

_Qui est ton Rider ?_

_Je regarde... Non, personne... Merry, ou es tu ?_

_Je regarde, renifle. Patient, Belgabad m'accompagne._

_On a traversé toute la ville.J'ai retrouvé mes frères et sœurs de couvées, ma vraie sœur,ainsi que leur dragonniers. C'est là que j'aurais du vivre et grandir. Si Galbatorix n'avais pas brisé ma vie._

_Mais nulle trace de Merry._

_On arrive a un promontoire où l'on observe le magnifique coucher de soleil. Belgabas dit qu'on cherchera sur l'île demain._

_J'avance et aperçut un dragon. Seul, assis, brillant de sa teinte argentée sous les rayons du couchant._

_Je m'assis, il dut deviner ma peine._

_Tu retrouveras Merry, j'en suis sur... Moi, je ne retrouverais jamais mon Dragonnier, car c'est en partie à cause de lui que la cité est aussi peuplée..._

_Qui est tu ?_

_On m'as nommé Torrei. Torrei-triste-Larme._

_Shruikan. Shruikan-Noires-Ecailles._

_On se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues..._

_Si tu savais combien j'aimerai être complètement détruit... Je me sens seul sans lui..._

_Lui qui ?_

_Mon dragonnier. Galbatorix._

_Oh... Je comprends et je compatis._

_Mmmh..._

_On entendit alors Belgabad et ses ailes de cuir._

_On a retrouvé Merry._

_Sur son dos, une femme descendit._

_Mi elfe mi homme, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches argent, des oreilles rondes-pointues, une peau blanche, un œil doré et l'autre marron chocolat, une grande taille, élancée._

_Merry !_

_Je courus jusqu'à elle, elle qui dans mes souvenirs était géante, mais qui est maintenant toute petite ! Je peux la tenir dans une patte._

_Oh Shruikan... Comme tu m'as manqué..._

_Si tu savais, petite femme..._

_Torrei s'était approché, les yeux pleins de questions, près de Belgabad._

_Belgabad secoua la tête, et ça se sentais qu'il était désolé._

_Il ne viendra pas Torrei. Il a trop de sang sur les mains._

_Je sais..._

_Merry lui tendit la main. Merry-gentille-bienveillante-généreuse._

_Torrei refusa poliment. Belgabad eut l'air triste de quelqu'un qui comprit quelque chose de douleureux._

_Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'on constata la disparition de Torrei-triste-Larme._

_Ou est tu ?_

_Il s'est jeté de la falaise._

_A plongé dans la mer saphir._

_N'est plus remonté._

_Son esprit va nourrir les étoiles qu'il observait..._

_Adieu Torrei._

_Je ne t'oublierais pas..._

_Même si on était ensemble quelques heures..._

_Tu es comme Merry._

_Tu es mon ami._


End file.
